Epidemia en el santuario
by Suri154
Summary: Una curiosa enfermedad nace gracias a la sangre de un nuevo enemigo y se expande desde la mansión kido hasta el santuario que haran los caballeros de athena para desaserce de este enemigo, bromas, enredos y mucho mas pasen a leer, soy nueva n.n disfruten :D
1. Una curiosa enfermedad

Disclaimer : Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami kurumada yo solo los tome prestados para hacerlos sufrir un rato, aclaro que no hay dinero de por medio a la hora de escribir fics.

Advertencia : Este es el primer fic que escribo y publico porfavor sean tolerables conmigo . porfavor quisiera que me tomaran en cuenta y terminaran de leer mi fic prometo subir capitulos lo mas rapido posible, acepto criticas y recomendaciones solo denme una oportunidad sii.. Gracias por su atención. Disfruten :D

Epidemia en el santuario

Capítulo 1: una curiosa enfermedad~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, en el aire podia percibirse un aroma dulce y un color negro que rodeaba la mansión Kido que se infiltraba por ventanas y por de bajo de las puertas de la misma.

»»»»»Flash Back«««««

La noche anterior una entidad maligna se encontraba hablando con sus sirvientes planeando la forma en la que se derrotaria a athena y toda su orden de caballeros antes de siquiera haber empezado la pelea, solo podria llevar a cabo su plan con un poderoso veneno que el mismo habia creado con su propia sangre y otros ingredientes

****-Quiero que suelten el veneno en la mansion kido quiero ver que tan efectivo resultara mi veneno muajajaja- de repente- cof cof creo que me trague un insecto (¬.¬ idiota xd)

+++-Si mi señor- dijeron al unisono 3 de los sirvientes mas fieles al dios tratando de contener su risa al ver la torpeza de su dios y desaparecieron de ahi antes de que empezaran a reir y que su dios los hiciera soldados a la plancha

Ya en la mansión kido 3 sombras misteriosas se asomaban tras los árboles ocultando su cosmos para evitar que alguien pudiera percatarse de su presencia y sigilosamente rodearon la mansión rociando sobre ella el veneno hecho con la sangre de su señor hasta que tanto puertas como ventanas de la mansión quedaran impregnadas con la sustancia color negra

+++-El trabajo encomendado esta listo marchemosnos-dijo el que parecia ser el lider

+++-Si Ryunosuke-responden al unisono Daichi y Dayu

Las tres sombras desaparecen tal y como llegaron y sin levantar alguna sospecha

»»»»» Fin del Flash Back«««««

El sol empezo a asomarse por una de las ventanas de una pequeña habitación en la. mansión Kido esta pertenecía a shun el cual planeaba cumplir con su caminata diaria alrededor de la mansión como hacia todas las mañanas pero se sentia mal como para ir a correr esa mañana asi que decidio dormir un poco mas.

En una habitación no muy lejana para ser exactos en frente de la de shun, el caballero de pegaso, seiya dormia a pierna suelta mientras babeaba su almohada el no habia despertado como todas las mañanas a asaltar el refrigerador antes del desayuno pues la noche anterior habia organizado una fiesta sin el consentimiento de su querida odiosa quiero decir de su diosa en la mansión.

En la habitacion de saori esta dormia con una mascarilla color verde que segun ella era para seguir embelleciendo su hermoso rostro mientras ella roncaba fuertemente se puede observar que la tacaña no suelta su dinero ni dormida observen como a su mano izquierda tiene aferrado su bolso con su dinero y sus tarjetas (maldita tacaña comparte tu fortuna xd bueno dejemos a esta loca para ver como es que duerme el resto de la orden de athena).

En la habitación de shiryu parecia todoe estar en orden todo estaba limpio el caballero del dragon dormia con un libro sobre su rostro, el titulo del libro era *como decirle a tu mejor amiga que la amas * pues shiryu no habia encontrado la manera de confesarle su amor a shunrei asi que decidio aprender a hacerlo.

En la habitación de ikki estaba.. Se podría decir que que desordenada pero estaba vacia donde diablos se pudo haber metido (notese el enojo de la autora), ah no, no lo estaba ikki estaba bajo su cama durmiendo con un.. Oso de peluche! Quien le dio el oso a ikki!? Bueno mirese al caballero del fenix durmiendo bajo su cama abrazando un oso de peluche y con su celular en el piso (pero que desorden).

Notas de la autora : ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Quiero darles las gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capitulo de mi fic prometo subir el segundo capítulo por la noche del dia de hoy o mañana por la mañana respondere cualquier comentario dejado por ustedes una vez mas muchisimas gracias por darme una oportunidad. Se aceptan críticas y comentarios

*°*°*°Gracias*°*°*


	2. El viaje de kiki por el santuario

Disclaimer :Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami kurumada yo solo los tome prestados para hacerlos sufrir un rato, aclaro que no hay dinero de por medio a la hora de escribir fics

Agradecimientos °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

LobaMayor1810 - gracias :D

sslove-tu cres? 3

Leri-si, lo tomare en cuenta

Persefone- si, si estaran los dorados y algunos de plata también

Gracias a tod s por sus opiniones y sobre todo por darme una oportunidad

Epidemia en el santuario

Capítulo 2 : el viaje de kiki por el santuario

Mientras tanto en el santuario...

Casa de Aries: Mu el caballero de aries dormia tranquilamente al lado de un pequeño Kiki en una de las habitaciones escondidas en cada templo de las doce casas las cuales estaban destinadas para el descanso de los caballeros dorados, su habitación estaba ordenada, al igual que su biblioteca personal ya que al caballero de aries le encantaba leer, pero de tantos ronquidos que su maestro emitia, Kiki le quito la almohada y se fue caminando a la segunda casa para ver si tenia mejor suerte para poder dormir.

Casa de Tauro: la casa de Aldebaran estaba demasiado sucia, y por todos lados del suelo se podian observar restos de comida por todas partes en eso Kiki apenas iba llegando a la casa de tauro cuando percibio un olor desagradable producto de toda la comida y basura del suelo y prefirió no preguntar y pasar de largo a la tercera casa.

Casa de Géminis: ya en la tercera casa todo estaba en orden no habia ni un solo ruido o eso parecia, cuando kiki entro a la habitación de los gemelos se dio cuenta que ni dormidos dejaban de discutir porque Saga y Kanon se lanzaban insultos uno al otro pero estaban dormidos asi que Kiki se dirigio a la salida para seguir en busca del lugar perfecto donde por fin podria dormir tranquilo. (pobre Kiki).

Casa de Cancer: mascara de la muerte si que habia dejado un desatre en su casa pues habia dejado una caja de pizza y unas cuantas botellas en el piso, en su mesa habia una baraja de poker y tambien habia dinero dando entender que la noche anterior para el santo de cancer había sido de apuestas y diversion.

Casa de Leo: Aioria tenia su habitación ordenada y no habia ruido alguno Kiki penso que su viaje por fin terminaria pero al entrar a la habitación vio una escena muy peculiar asi que prefirio no echar a perder su momento podia observarse al caballero de leo y a la amazona de plata marin durmiendo abrazaditos asi que siguio su búsqueda para encontrar donde dormir

Casa de Virgo: todo era normal en la casa de virgo, shaka no roncaba asi que estaba apunto de recostarse al lado del caballero de virgo cuando de repente... Ahhhh - se escucho un grito de parte de shaka, una araña! Dijo refiriendose al pobre de Kiki que al sentir que shaka habia aumentado su cosmo para atacar a lo que había nombrado araña salio corriendo de la casa de virgo para no quedar aplastado.

Casa de libra: todo era perfecto nadie roncaba y nadie intentaba matarlo y dokho lo había aceptado con gusto

Dokho - kiki quieres que te relate una historia?

Kiki-si! - dijo entusiasmado el pequeño

Dokho - bueno empecemos hace exactamente 243 años yo tuve un alumno llamado tenma el cual yo entrene para bla bla bla bla bla y nos enfrentamos a hades y bla bla nla - en eso Kiki ya estaba aburrido y sabia que la historia del viejo maestro iba pra largo haci que se escapo y dejo hablando solo a Dokho

Casa de escorpion-milo estaba despierto y jugaba videojuegos con su escorpión mascota Panchito pero al parecer milo no se habia dado cuenta de que Panchito no entendia nada de lo que le decian y menos sabia jugar videojuegos, cuando Kiki llego a escorpion penso que milo se habia vuelto loco pero el no habia visto a Panchito

Kiki-tantas peleas y tantos golpes en la cabeza ya afectaron su cerebro - dijo mientras partia hacia sagitario

Casa de sagitario : Aioros tenia su habitación ordenada pero el roncaba lo cual no le agrado al pequeño Kiki haci que sigio a capricornio (perdon no sabia que poner no dicen mucho sobre aioros)

Casa de capricornio :shura dormia tranquilo pero entre sueños daba gritos y pataleos de ves en cuando Kiki decidio que si queria amanecer ileso deberia seguir buscando en las demas casas del zodiaco

Casa de acuario: todo estaba bien a excepción de las altas temperaturas que Kiki no soportaba pues a Camus les gustaban los climas frios asi que Kiki se marcho hacia piscis

Casa de piscis: en la casa de afrodita habia un tocador con la maquillaje y perfumes, su templo estaba totalmente lleno de rosas color carmin y un olor a chocolate Kiki se traumo un poco con la escena del caballero de piscis durmiendo haci que corrio hasta la hitacion del patriarca el maestro de su maestro Shion.

Templo del patriarca : el patriarca acepto con gusto a un cansado Kiki y le asigno una de las habitaciones disponibles en el templo y por fin despues de las pato aventuras que vivio Kiki el pudo descansar en paz

Notas de la autora :°~°~°~°~°~°~

Gracias por leer perdonen la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas con fanfiction desde hace una hora gomen . el próximo capítulo lo subire a las 6 si no hay problemas se aceptan críticas y sugerencias

°~°~°Gracias °~°~°


	3. Dia de sueldo

Disclaimer :Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami kurumada yo solo los tome prestados para hacerlos sufrir un rato, aclaro que no hay dinero de por medio a la hora de escribir fics

Agradecimientos ~°~°~°~°

Sslove : gracias :D

Epidemia en el santuario

Capítulo 3

De regreso a la mansion kido...

Ya todos estaban despiertos a excepción de seiya que seguia durmiendo como un gato perezoso en su cama.

El desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa era una mañana fria y daba un sensación de tristeza en el ambiente todos estaban por sentarse a desayunar pero en eso aparece seiya que al oler la comida que se veia mejor de lo que olia desperto saltando de la cama y corrio al comedor.

Al ver las acciones de su amigo todos rieron alegremente pero al ver lo rapido que comia seiya y al ver que tampoco tenia llenadero y su estomago parecia barril sin fondo decidieron sentarse a desayunar antes que seiya arrazaran con toda la comida que habia en la mansión.

Después del desayuno se dispusieron a limpiar el comedor y cuando hubieron terminado se sentaron a ver la televisión, shiryu fue y abrio las ventanas pero al hacerlo el veneno en el aire por fin entro en la mansión.

En el jardin de la mansión °~°~°~°~°

Dayu - el veneno por fin a sido introducido en la mansión los objetivos pronto seran infectados

Daichi - si.. Bueno ya que cumplimos la misión podemos ir a comer tengo mucha hambre - dijo mientras se sobaba el estomago

Dayu al ver que sus compañeros la miraban con cara de cachorrito a medio morir cedio y los guerreros fueron a buscar algo para comer.

Mientras tanto en el santuario..

Los caballeros dorados y algunos caballeros de plata como marin y shaina estaban reunidos en el salon principal por ordenes de shion

Shion- buenas tardes caballeros y amazonas

Caballeros - buenas tardes patriarca

Shaka- patriarca con todo respeto para que nos ha reunido a todos aqui algunos caballeros tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer y

Pero fue interrumpido por un bromista saga

Saga - como dormir verdad Shaka?.

Shaka - si eso patriarca por eso le decia que... Oye yo no duermo yo medito! - dijo un enojado Shaka ya que acababa de notar la broma que le habia jugado su compañero

Saga-claro..lo que tu digas Shaka

Shion-bueno caballeros la razon por la que estan reunidos hoy aquí es porque nuestra querida diosa nos ha enviado los cheques con nuestra paga de este mes -dijo el patriarca mostrando su mano con 16 sobres

Dicho esto todos los caballeros presentes se apresuraron recibir cada uno sus cheques y emocionados comenzaron a abrir los sobres pero sus sonrisas desaparecieron cuando con tristeza vieron la miseria que les habian pagado solo que las amazonas se veian mas felicez que el resto pues haber soportado a la bruja de saori y haber dado consejos a su diosa sirvieron de algo pues a ellas fueron a las unicas a las que les toco un sueldo justo pues les habian pagado $3586 pesos por no haber hecho nada y a los caballeros que defendian las 12 casas diariamente dia y noche solo les habian tocado $156 pesos y una cupenera de comida gratis

Aldebaran- pero que tacaña con esto ni siquiera me alcanza para llenar mi alacena y solo me duraran 3 horas me morire de hambre! - dijo gritando el caballero de la segunda casa

Y empezo una discusión algunos amenazando con hacer una huelga otros con renunciar y otros pensaban en asaltar a la loca mientras dormia

Mientras tanto en algun lugar de Tokio Japón...

Daichi, Dayu y Ryunosuke-comian unas hamburguesas y bebían jugo de naranja cuando de repente una voz se oye en la cabeza de los tres guerreros

****-incompetentes que hacen descansando ya cumplieron con su mision?

Afirmativo - dijieron los tres guerreros

*****-y que esperan para regresar?!

Ryunosuke - vamos para alla maestro

Daichi - solo que me termine mi hamburguesa - dijo con la boca llena

*****-No! regresen ahora

Daichi-esta bien ya no dejan comer a gusto a uno - dijo resignado entrando al portal que lo llevaria a casa

En la mansión Kido...

Achu-estornudo shiryu - mientras leia el mismo libro que habia tenido sobre su cara toda la noche

Salud shiryu te encuentras bien? - pregunto shun

Si, gracias - dijo shiryu -donde esta seiya -pregunto el dragon al no ver a su amigo

Esta en el baño al parecer la comida le cayo mal jaja-dijo ikki riendo

A todos les extraño eso pues su amigo solia comer de todo y no enfermarse

Que mosquito le habra picado a seiya-dijo hyoga

No lo se pero sea lo que sea gracias! - grito saori agradecida pues asi ya no tendria que surtir la comida cada hora

Notas de la autora : °~°~°~°~°~°~

Perdonen la tardanza se que es un capítulo pequeño pero se me acabo la inspiración de hoy jeje se aceptan críticas y comentarios

°~°~°~°Gracias °~°~°~°


	4. El inicio del caos

Disclaimer : Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami kurumada yo solo los tome prestados para hacerlos sufrir un rato, aclaro que no hay dinero de por medio a la hora de escribir fics.

Agradecimientos :~°~°~°~°

sslove : gracias 3

Lechuga love: okey juan... XD

Epidemia en el santuario

Capítulo 4 :el inicio del caos

En la mansión Kido...

Un seiya perezoso dormia nuevamente en el sillon pero esta vez no seria una siesta comun y corriente pues al despertar se encontraria con una no muy agradable sorpresa causada por el veneno.

En la habitación de shiryu...

Estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo una carta para shunrei pero no tenia ni idea de que poner por lo que ya habia escrito y desechado por lo menos 157 cartas sin saber aun que deberia decirle. Decidio abrir la ventana para tener inspiracion un error porque terminaria de infectarse

Saori, shun, hyoga e ikki se salvarian de momento ya que los tres primeros habian ido al centro comercial a surtir la comida e ikki habia ido a la isla de la reina muerte a visitar a esmeralda

En el centro comercial...

Saori que piensas comprar? - pregunto un temeroso cisne al ver como su diosa solo enfocaba su vista en las tiendas de ropa, zapatos y entre otras cosas pero no le ponia atención a lo fueron a comprar desde un principio

Acompaña a saori en sus compras yo ire por la comida - dijo shun sonriendole a su amigo que al hacerse la idea de que terminaria como mula de carga puso cara de resignasion y se marcho con su diosa

Al entrar a la tienda de ropa saori tomo todo lo que pudo y se dirigio a los probadores y la seguia un cisne con cara de que queria que alguien le hiciera el favor de matarlo

Mientras tanto shun recorria todos los pasillos del centro comercial tomando varias cosas que ya llevaba carrito y medio llcon una pila de cosas un carrito adelante y uno atras y eso que le faltaba mas de la mitad de la lista asi que se apresuró con sus compras se concentro en acabar el encargo de saori para llevarlos a la camioneta de la fundación para luego ir a salvar a su amigo de las garras de su diosa

Mientras tanto con saori y hyoga..

Saori ya se habia probado mas de 475 vestidos y todos se los habia mostrado a hyoga a lo que el respondia cosas como te queda bien, si te gusta a ti, esta bien o en una ocasión te ves gorda a lo que saori se enojo con hyoga y no volvio a dirigirle la palabra ya luego todos iban de regreso a la mansion

En la mansion kido..

Shiryu se la habia pasado estornunando desde hace algun rato asi que fue por un vaso de leche tibia pero en cuanto fue a la cocina se la paso por la sala y vio a un seiya de color azul y ronchas de color morado/rosa y al verlo en ese estado casi grita pero eneso vienen entrando saori que al ver a seiya grito muy fuerte que desde del espacio podria a verse escuchado su grito y casi se desmaya pero al ver a shiryu ahora si se desmayo y la sostuvo un sorprendido shun al no entender lo que les sucedia a sus compañeros

Que le pasara a shiryu? Saori se dara cuenta de la huelga que se formara en el santuario? Saori dejara algun dia de ser tacaña descubranlo en el próximo capítulo nyau :3

Notas de la autora :°~°~°~ °~°

Perdonen si este capítulo es un poco mas corto hoy no estoy inspirada nos vemos en el próximo capítulo se aceptan críticas y sugerencias. Nyauu :3


	5. El viaje al santuario

Disclaimer : Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami kurumada yo solo los tome prestados para hacerlos sufrir un rato, aclaro que no hay dinero de por medio a la hora de escribir fics.

Agradecimientos :°~°~°~°~

sslove :gracias :D 3

persefon:gracias :)

Gracias x seguir la historia y lamento la tardanza subire un capitulo por dia :D °~°~°~°~

Epidemia en el santuario

Capítulo 5 el viaje al santuario

En el santuario,...

Un mensajero llega al santuario con un mensaje desde la mansión kido shion reunio a todos los caballeros de oro y algunos de plata para comunicarles el mensaje de su diosa ya que al leer la carta esta decia que le informara a los caballeros

Shion : saori athena y algunos de sus caballeros estan siendo afectados por una inexplicable enfermedad que puede causar desde lo mas minimo hasta poder cambiar las apariencias del infectado dentro de unas horas athena traera a los dos infectados hasta ahora y sus caballeros restantes pues saori piensa que la mansion misma puede estar contaminada

Milo:y no sera contagiosa?

Shion:esperemos que no milo

Shaka:patriarca quienes ya estan infectados?

Shion: eso no lo dice

Dokho: tendremos que esperar a ver que resulta

Todos :si

En la mansión Kido...

Vease a saori, hyoga y shun con trajes antitoxinas o como se le digan a esos trajes amarillos :p y a seiya y a shiryu dentro de una esfera de plástico tipo burbuja

Saori :partiremos en una hora shun, hyoga preparen sus cosas y las de sus compañeros

Ambos :si (aun con los trajes amarillos)

En el salon del patriarca...

Shion : preparen todo para la llegada de athena

Sirvientes :si enseguida!

Mansión Kido..

Los caballeros no infectados y saori subieron a un avion privado mientras que seiya y shiryu subieron a otro este sin piloto pues shiryu ya sabia manejar y nadie queria infectarse y todos se dirijen al santuario.

Notas de la autora :°~°~°~°~°

este es corto pero subo dos capítulos hoy gracias por seguir leyendo se aceptan críticas y comentarios el sig capi lo subo en 1 hora sii gracias

°~°~°~°Gracias °~°~°~°


	6. Enredos y confusiones

Disclaimer : Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami kurumada yo solo los tome prestados para hacerlos sufrir un rato, aclaro que no hay dinero de por medio a la hora de escribir fics.

Perdonenme porfavooor aqui esta el sig capi este un poco mas largo

Epidemia en el santuario

Capítulo 6

La avion que se dirigia al santuario por fin aterriza el caballero de aries mu ayuda a athena y sus santos a pasar por las 12 casas en un menor tiempo al llegar al templo del patriarca seiya y shiryu seguian en las bolas gigantes pero por protección extra mu les puso el muro de cristal alrededor de ellos

Shion:saori como paso esto tus santos se estan convirtiendo en duendes o que?!

Saori:no sabemos como paso es por eso que queriamos pedir su ayuda gran patriarca

Shion :bueno no se como podría yo ayudarte athena

Saori:y que no puedes hacerles un embrujo o algo y yo que pense que eras buen brujo

Shion:queee! Yo no soy brujo

Saori :entonces?

Shion : olvidelo athena ¬.¬

En un lugar desconocido...

Dayu :señor los caballeros de athena ya no se encuentran en la mansión

Daichi :y solo dos caballeros estan infectados

**** :no se preocupen los caballeros nos facilitaran el trabajo ya que se contagiaran el uno al otro deben ser pacientes

En el santuario...

Shion :lo mejor sera mantenerlos alejados del resto de los caballeros mientras se encuentra una solución athena

Saori: si, pero - volteo hacia atras y vio como seiya y shiryu estaban jugueteando como si de niños pequeños se tratara- como los mantendremos quietos?

Shion :tranquila athena yo me encargo de eso

Mientras tanto en la isla de la reina muerte..

Ikki estaba frente a la tumba de su querida esmeralda a la cual visitaba siempre que podia, dejo una linda flor morada sobre la tierra y empezo a recordar aquellos dias en los que después de cada duro dia de entrenamiento la sola compañía de esmeralda lo hacia sentirse mejor mientras ella curaba sus heridas, se levanto y se despidio de su querida esmeralda para regresar con sus amigos y hermano al santuario pero el no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba en el santuario

Notas de la autora :°~°~°~°~

bueno perdónenme por haber tardado en actualizar tanto pero fue a causa de la falta de imaginacion pero ya volvimos nuevos capítulos se aproximan mas o menos 2 por semana hasta acabar el fic saludos :D


	7. Un viaje

Disclaimer :Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami kurumada yo solo los tome prestados para hacerlos sufrir un rato, aclaro que no hay dinero de por medio a la hora de escribir fics

Epidemia en el santuario

Capitulo 7 el viaje

Ikki se dirigía hacia el santuario solo era cuestión de unas cuantas horas para que llegara, sin embargo, no lograria su objetivo si no se apuraba asi que corrio lo mas rapido que pudo.

En el santuario °~°~°

Ya era hora de comer todos lo santos incluyendo amazonas estaban sentados en mesas divididas en el rango de armadura que poseian a excepcion de seiya y shiryu que seguian encerrados en un cuarto oculto dentro del templo del patriarca, ellos estaban sentados en el suelo shiryu leia un libro de 5624 paginas para que demorara un par de horas sin fastidiar aunque shion sabia que esa distracción no duraria asi que dejo un carro de biblioteca lleno de libros y a seiya basto con ponerlo frente al televisor en su canal favorito con un maratón de todo el dia eso lo mantendria quieto hasta que encontraran una solución a sus problemas y si ya la tenia seria un viaje largo y tal vez se ausentarian del santuario por unas semanas pero era la unica forma en el que los caballeros no fueran infectados .

En un lugar oscuro y alejado se encontraba una extraña personalidad oculta bajo una capucha de cuero negro, se movia rapido buscando a algo.. No.. En realidad no era un algo si no un alguien, se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para espiar las palabras de los aprendizes del santuario.

Ellos rumoreaban del viaje que harian algunos caballeros incluyendo al patriarca y la misma athena, la ocasión perfecta para lograr su cometido.

Se adentro en las sombras hasta que desapareció.

En el templo del patriarca °~°~°

Shion: caballeros hemos encontrado una solucion para nuestros problemas pero esto implicaria dejar el santuario, iremos athena, los caballeros de bronce restantes y yo a este peligroso recorrido pero les encomendamos el santuario en sus manos.

Saori: partiremos mañana por la mañana en los primeros rayos del alba

Todos :si!

Notas de la autora :~°~°

Se que puedo tardar en actualizar pero agradezco a los que siguen leyendo esta historia muchas gracias dejen reviews se aceptan críticas y sugerencias nyauuuu y hasta la próxima :3


	8. De nuevo al hades?

Disclaimer: los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo solo los tome prestados para hacerlos sufrir un rato aclaro que no hay dinero de por medio a la hora de escribir fics.

Sslove: gracias por leer mi fic nyauu saludos

Hatsune Miku :muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste :3

Epidemia en el santuario

Capitulo 8 De nuevo al Hades ?

En el santuario Saori ,Shion y los otros estaban listos para irse desgraciadamente tendrían que volver a ese lugar que era un infierno literalmente pues tendrían que volver al hades y dirigirse al tártaro pues si habia alguien que pudiera manipular las apariencias y comportamientos era aquel hombre que hace 200 años intento terminar con Athena y su ejercito .

De todos shun era el menos contento por regresar a ese lugar (claro el haber sido manipulado por hades no ha de ser nada bonito no creen? Jeje ).

Esta vez llegarían al inframundo con la ayuda de los poderes de shion para ahorrerse un largo camino .

En el tártaro *******

Dayu : señor este lugar ya no es seguro los caballeros de Athena y la misma Athena se dirigen hacia este lugar.

Daiki: debemos buscar otro refugio.

*****:No os preocupéis por nuetros enemigos que de eso me encargare en persona.

Aquel ser cobarde se escondio entre las sombras y desaparecio.

Ya habían llegado a su destino en tan solo un par de segundos lo primero que hicieron fue buscar cualquier movimiento de cosmos pues desde la batalla contra hades todo había quedado en tinieblas y sin mosquita que pasara volando por ahí dando señales de vida.

En el santuario***

Ikki había llegado al santuario pero al no encontrar rastro del cosmos de su hermano ni de sus compañeros empezó a buscarlos por todas partes encontrando solo a algunos dorados unos ni cuenta se dieron de la presencia de Ikki y otros ni siquiera se encontraban en su templo.

Cuando llego al templo principal sintió el cosmos de Seiya y Shiryu y tan impulsivo como siempre entro sin avisar y cuando entro vio a un Shiryu leyendo un gran libro y a Seiya temblando y rayando en las paredes rayas con un pedazo de lápiz (si se preguntan porque Seiya termino asi ..)

Flashback *****

Seiya seguía muy entretenido enfrente del televisor cuando empezó un comercial y se aburrio , en uno de sus intentos por divertirse empezó a hacer una torre con los libros que Shiryu ya había leído pero cuando iba a terminar , su programa inicio otra vez y corrió a tumbarse frente al televisor , pero al hacer eso accidentalmente tiro su torre y le cayeron en la cabeza y al televisor el cual se rompió y Seiya se puso a llorar en un rincón luego tomo un lápiz y comenzó a rayar las paredes contando los minutos ,segundos e incluso horas , cuando Ikki llego Seiya estaba a punto de terminar de pintar el salón completo

Fin del Flasback

Ikki agarro a sapes y cachetadas al pobre de Seiya pues creyo que asi como estaba sde menso bastaba y no quería tener que lidiar con un Seiya el doble de bueno ustedes me entienden no ?

Notas de la autora :

perdonnnnn se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero he tenido problemas primero los examenes y luego para acabarla mi tablet se cayo y se descompuso y por ultimo la falta de imaginación pero en un rato publicare una nueva historia creo que la llamare en los días de infancia habra la existencia de ocs por los que quieran pasar a leerla dejen reviews que me ayudan a saber sus opiniones y mejorar la historia poco a poco agradezco a los que siguen leyendo mis locuras nyauuuuu :3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo solo los tome prestados para hacerlos sufrir un rato aclaro que no hay dinero de por medio a la hora de escribir fics

Sslove: muchas gracias pero estare actualizando mas seguido es que me urge acabar este fic porque el que tenia planeado publicar será una conti de este 3 nyauu

Hatsune miku : podría intentarlo pero no te prometo nada 3

Epidemia en el santuario

Capitulo 9

Ya una vez que Seiya estaba mejor y Shiryu había acabado de leer sus docenas de libros, Ikki se percato de la apariencia de sus compañeros y al borde del paro cardiaco se intento tranquilizar para poder averiguar a donde había ido su hermano , se alejo a una distancia prudente de ellos soltando a Seiya en el camino pues todavía lo tenia colgando de su mano.

Ikki decidio hacer un interrogatorio pero en el intento Ikki parecía un policía interrogando a dos sospechosos sobre un crimen , pues cuando se trataba de su hermano este hacia locura y media por obtener lo que quería y como ellos ya tenían su acostrumbado miedo hacia Ikki no le fue difícil obtener respuestas.

Cuando se entero de ha donde habían ido se fue como alma que se la lleva Hades a encontrar a Shun pues el sabia que ambos tenían un "pequeño" trauma en ese lugar uno por haber sido poseído por Hades y el otro por haber tenido que lastimar a su única familia cosa que ya no podría hacer.

Dejando el lugar solo y con la puerta derrumbada Seiya y Shiryu ya fuera de su cautiverio y pues después de haber estado mas de dos días y medio encerrados decidieron ir a estirar la pata al santuario, asi comenzaba el desastre con dos locos libres por el santuario no tardarían mas de 4 horas en contagiar a todo el santuario y si continuaban el coliseo ,después seguiría el pequeño pueblo que rodeaba al santurio y tal vez toda Grecia .

En el Hades ****

Ikki había llegado antes de lo esperado y lo primero que hizo fue buscar el cosmos de su hermano una vez que lo encontró se apresuro a llegar a su lado

Shun estaba nervioso pues no le agrado la idea pisar ese lugar nuevamente ese lugar en el que se les pedia abandonar toda esperanza aunque después de la muerte era lo único que les quedaba a las almas que habían terminando su vida .

Tambien pensaba en cierta persona que después de la batalla contra Hades no había vuelto haber y de alguna manera estaba preocupado por ella pero el sabia que se encontraba bien , el cosmos de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos volteo y lo vio acercarse se separo del grupo y fue con el.

-Shun!

-hermano.

-¿Por qué se te ocurrio volver a este lugar?

-para encontrar una cura para Seiya y Shiryu

-¿Por qué están de esa manera?

-aun no lo sabemos ..

Despues de largas preguntas por parte de Ikki para averiguar lo sucedido, recordó las palabras de cierta chica y aquel objeto que tenia que entregarle de su parte a su hermano.

-por cierto.. toma-dijo ikki entregándole en sus manos una cadena de plata con un dije de corazón que tenia un cosmos rodeándolo – me dijo que tenia un mensaje para ti –sonrio ,haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara un poco

Shun lo guardo delicadamente aunque estaba ansioso por tener noticias suyas debía esperar pues ayudar a sus compañeros era mas importante en ese momento .

Continuaron por el mismo sendero por el que se habían ido los demás para alcanzarlos y ayudarlos.

En el santuario ****

Con Seiya y Shiryu libres por todo el santuario y todos los dorados haciendo quien sabe que reunidos en el templo de Sagitario el santuario estaba bajo amenaza y ellos sin saber el caos que desatarían se dirijian a ver que tanto hacían los dorados .

En el templo de Sagitario había un gran desastre había botellas por todas partes , palomitas en todo el suelo y se escuchaban gritos de vez en cuando , se podía observar a todos los dorados en diferentes sillones mientras veian un maratón de películas de terror, algunos se cubrían con unas mantas de los pies a cabeza dejando al descubierto sus ojos para poder seguir observando la película y otros simplemente estaban estirados con los pies sobre una mesa y sus brazos detrás de su cuello disfrutando de la película como si fuera una comedia.

Seiya y Shiryu ya iban por el templo de Capricornio cuando de repente escucharon un grito que bien se podría haber escuchado en todo el santuario cortesía de mascara de la muerte y se apresuraron en ir al templo siguiente

-no que muy macho ?-se burlaban todos los dorados de semejante gritote que pego el santo de Cancer.

Seiya y Shiryu ya habían llegado llegado a Capricornio y se asomaban poco a poco cuando estaban suficientemente cerca se colocaron detrás de los sillones y esperaron el momento exacto para salir de sus escondites y de repente brincan asustando de paso a todos los dorados y su grito se escucho por toda Grecia

Notas de la autora ****

Holis a todos los lectores solo quiero agradecerles sinceramente que se tomen la molestia de leer mi fic y se preguntaran porque actualize tan pronto ? bueno recuerdan que les comente de la nueva historia que pienso publicar? Bueno en la clase de español se me ocurrio hacerla como una tipo de continuación de esta historia asi que estar atentos que actualizare mas seguido 3 saludos nyauuuuuu !


End file.
